Fozen
by Schus Soft Insanity
Summary: We all feel a little lost sometimes, and most of the time thier is someone to help us out.Please note: Yaoi, VexenDemyx


He wandered down to the waters edge, his icy cold eyes watching the reflection in the perfectly still, ripples surface.  
Aimlessly his elegant face frowned only slightly as emerald eyes stared back at him with the same cold look he gave to everyone else that watched him. Green, like some sort of slime, he thought it very befitting of himself, he likened himself to slime now a days.  
the man sat down at the waters edge, letting cold stone uphold his body as if he was tiered, but tiredness was impossible, and yet he felt tiered in a completely different way. his body wasn't able to be tiered... His mind was endlessly ticking his bright eyes always observing like some sort of data gathering machine. And yet, he was tiered, he was sick and Tiered. Too big impossibilities and yet he felt them seep into his body and saw with his own flat green eyes, inside the waters reflection, these feelings creep into his expression and into his hollow chest crept the icy feeling he had been used to for so long. That comforting cold seemed so void, so chilly, so much worse now that he knew warmth.

'"the water... It never lies you know, it's like a heart really, it tells everything."

Didn't that stunning man say something like that? Didn't he smile warmly and put his arm around my shoulders as he watched my reflection in the water and told me:

"Water can't hide that it's warm or cold, when it's warm it steams and when it's cold it freezes... Water never lies... Just like a mirror."

What had he been talking about?'   
The man pulled long blond hair away from his face and put his head down near the water, watching it closely, watching his reflection, watching his eyes as if he expected to get answers from it, as if he thought the water would tell him what he so desperately needed to know. He got so close to the still surface so perfectly telling him everything and yet nothing that he wanted to hear. So close that his icy breath made the imperfection known as a ripple wave through the small pound and his reflection was stirred into something unrecognizable.

"...Just as pure and true as any heart..."

(Ý)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ý)

It was dark out, hot in the summers stifling heat and it only added to the amount of sweat on the pair's backs, one half naked the other still fully dressed, but as the actions were going, he wouldn't be for long.  
Vexen thrashed about under the weight of his attacker.

It was a hot summer night, or it should of been...The song of small insects and larger frogs singing was what Demyx missed the most. He did not find this still air that could of been day or night as comforting as the rest of the nobodies, who seemed unbothered by the effects this white castle had on them. Uncaring that the air was so soundless it felt heavy and crushing on ones chest, unaware of the lack of any sort of smell or sight or sound, the way ones senses were starved into crying out silently for something more for something, et alone more, just something.  
None of the other members seemed affected the way he was, none of them seemed to be bothered, they could live without, could sleep without.   
Demyx couldn't. He laid awake for hours, wondering where was the summer? It felt nether like summer nor winter, the feeling of nothingness was so strong in this place, as if Xemnas was reinforcing the idea into their brains by taking out anything that might be something. Where were the people? They all slept at once. Where were the sounds, the sights the feelings. The Smells and tastes... They were all void in this gray abyss.  
Lying awake Demyx would let his eyes open because either way they saw nothing but the stark white outlines of his room against the contrasting black sky of his world. His bright eyes shone with a thirst for something more then what he had, his fingers, resting lightly on his stomach and on the floor under his head, twitched and his senses were straining... Straining for something, anything.   
So when he heard a muffled voice from somewhere above his head his aqua eyes instantly looked up to see where it was coming from, his body lifting and his ears picking up the sound with ease. A Voice, someone else was up? This seemed like a strange occurrence to him, for even when Xemnas or one of the four were up, they never really made any noise, too engrossed in what they were doing to speak or even more for long periods of time.  
So Demyx got up out of his white covered bed and wandered over to the portal leading outside his room, wandering the hallways to find out what was making that strange voice and cluttering sound, it's not like he could of slept anyway and he really needed something to do, before this place drove him insane, his bright aqua eyes hopeful in his search for some sort of company, for some sort of companionship for sound for smell for life.

Was Regeneration possible as a nobody? did it happen quickly? Why did this happen to him? this wasn't supost to happen, darkness at this height should of did regeneration to him, he was one of the darkness, he belonged to it, a part of it why did it do this!? Thoughts raced through his scientific mind as sharp greens eyes frantically looked in vein for a healing item... A Bandage anything to stop the blood pumping out of his body at a rate so fast it was hard for him to keep up. Elegant face was turning a white color, even less pigmentation then Zexion even. The rest of his body was shaking violently as the very darkness he had been so determined to prove was working with them started to envelope his vision and cloud his racing mind with a dense black fog that made it hard to move his limbs. Dawn slammed and filing cabinets crashed down with the force he used in searching his lab for what he desperately needed, what his existence counted on.  
"...The darkness..." He whispered softly, thin lips tight in what could of been mistaken for pain if one didn't know better, his body went through one last tremble and his shoulders and legs gave out, taking a filing cabinet down with him the blond nobody fell down, his blond hair soaking in crimson liquid that pooled around him.

he never thought he would see so much blood in his life. The red liquid glimmered in the darkness and sanctuary of shadows. dancing light on the red pools as if mocking the darkness. fighting it for the life that had been lost that night, leaked out of the fragile nobody body and onto the stone cold floor, seeping into the white and blending in with the shadow.

Scarlet also stained the tanned flesh of a certain nocturnal musician that night.  
hard at work the shirt less man glimmered in the light, his face total concentration and concern as he watched the bloodless man in front of him, the blood pool was old and it had stopped bleeding sometime before, healed and tightened up tightly the wound no longer leaked life onto the floor for light and dark to fight over.  
His full lips lightly parted, aqua eyes wandering over what was just a finished piece of work. concern, worry and a bit of curiosity on those sparkling eyes full of life and a hidden light that only now, when someone was in dire need, was at it's best and brightest.   
Finished now Demyx only laid the blond man back on the blood stained sheets and washed off the remaining red. Cleaning off the still breathing mans neck and face, gently touching the ghostly figure with a soft wash cloth.  
a Million questions raced through his now alert mind, and he wondered if these questions would ever be answered or if the ever elegant but stone cold nobody would simply walk away from him like he had so many other times before this, not even taking the time to laugh at his inquiries, only to wave him away with a fragile looking long fingered hand. Demyx moved a few pieces of long blond hair away from the pale face, it was regaining color now and he could see movement in the others eyes meaning that the nobody would soon regain himself and Demyx would be left alone again. The lower ranking blond nobody ran gentle fingers over the fragile face, tucking silvery blond hair behind the others ears and checking the few bandages he had put on Vexen's slimly built yet lean chest and torso. He pulled the white cloth away and a relived smile moved over his pretty lips and his shoulders heaved a sigh, the wounds were all closed up, some even healed so that there were only a glaring red scar. good thing he kept good healing items around him at all times, his worrying had paid off and he had got to use them.  
Lanky fingers removed some of the unnecessary bandages and ran soft fingertips over the scars with a concerned look, biting his bottom lip. He wondered what could Vexen have been doing. He had heard roomers of course, roomers of the high ranking blond nobodies unstable state... ,Unstable, Demyx had laughed at that, as if any of them were stable, and yet they persisted that maybe they were true.  
Everyone knew the reclusive chilly scientist could only be deemed unstable on a different note then maybe you would put Xemnas on.   
Aqua eyes wandered over a sleeping face and he smiled softly and pulled a blanket over the nobodies body, he always looked so cold.   
"Sweet dreams ice man." He said softly and made sure once more that Vexen was ok, leaving him to sleep silently until the wake up call.  
Demyx wandered over to the door, treading softly and turning out the light once he reached the door, sad eyes watched Vexens chest rise and fall before he shut the door, leaving Vexen in the complete and total darkness

"Wake up!" A rough shake of sore shoulders sent an electric spark down Vexens bruised flesh, a bit sore and steal healing...Healing. Vexens eyes shop open wide, green emeralds that sparkled in the light room.  
he was alive!? How...He remembered...  
Vexen brought his hand up to his eyes, afraid that the degeneration would of somehow eaten the entire thing instead of stopping with what he had done to himself on accident. His emerald eyes went wide in shock and disbelief.  
His hand...Not only was it all there the dark determiation that had led to his blood loss black out was completely gone... His fingers and thumb, witch had been completely eaten off, were back.   
He moved them around, amazed. He hugged the appendage to his chest, joy over flooding his hollow icy cavern.  
Emerald eyes looked up to the voice that had waken him up, his eyes showing a warm type of thank you not so typical of the chilly man.  
"you saved me?" He asked softly, to think...Someone cared about him that much... To take care of him. to...To bandage him and to heal his wounds, this was not some slack job done to heal him. no this was effort and hard work not to mention a fortunes worth of healing items.   
His flat eyes sparkled and he smiled up at the taller man.  
"No, not me, you were foolish enough to let your experiments get out of hand Vexen." A Cold voice said in a scorn. All warm feeling eluded number four in that moment, Vexen looked up to Xemnas with an ashamed expression. looking away quickly, still holding his healed hand like a child would a teddy bear as he was scolded.  
"You could of taken out three other members with you if you had gone any further, I told you not to pursue that theory because it was bogus." Xemnases voice was harsh, unforgiving and cruel. So cold.  
"But...I was so sure...-"  
"But nothing Vexen, you directly contradicted a reasonable demand from me, you think this is still about since and discovery Vexen? No this game no longer requires your knowledge and brains, it is a game of power now Vexen, and you obviously have not picked up on that yet." Vexen shook his head.  
"I'm still use full Xemnas, let me prove to you, I'm use full I swear." Everyone knew what happened to Organization members who were useless.  
"You are not use full when you nearly kill yourself after I told you it was going to happen!" Vexen shrunk at the anger in Xemnases voice, cowering but also angry at the leader nobody for treating him like a child. Frustration crept into his dead cold eyes.  
"Now..." Xemnases tone was considerably chillier and calmer now that he had Vexen cowering, the silver haired nobody put his fingers together and looked away from Vexen, turning his back on him.  
"..you are suspended from the laboratory and until you can prove to me your use fullness I will not grant you any more power only missions, here." Xemnas threw Vexen a blank white envelope and the blond scientist caught it with ease, looking it over and then nodding solemnly at the silver haired nobody. Xemnas smiled cruelly and then stepped into a dark portal, taking him away from Vexens sterile white room.

Demyx watched the clouds go by lazily on the highland of the savanna, his tail swatted at the flies that landed on his light colored legs, strong lithe leopard body heaved a sigh as sharp eyes watched the grazing gazelle down below.  
The shade of the tree was comforting and it made him nearly invisible with his spotted pattern under the tree, catching a few Zs as he watched the blue skies.  
The birds sang, the bug buzzed and all sorts of comforting sounds were around him, smells and colors to please his sense and he could only lay there and take it all in.  
Why had he chosen to stay inside the castle that night? He was the only one who heard the accident happen, if he hadn't been there... Vexen wouldn't be alive, he would of faced back into darkness, Demyx flinched as he imagined a world without the chilly blond man.  
for months now he had been going after Vexen relentlessly, a few had told him that Vexen found it irritating within the past few weeks, and so he had backed off, only going to check up on the other every once and awhile. He regretted laying off, wanting to be near the chilly man was something he couldn't describe, like when you had a craving for chocolate or something, you just needed it. Not it but everything that came with it, the good feeling, the lovely emotions and the sweet taste, it was all around pleasing. Until you got fat from eating it.  
It was kind of like that with Vexen, Demyx found him so interesting and the way the man moved with grace and absolute control amazed Demyx to no end. His infinite knowledge of the world and of their being and his brilliance, they both stunned and dazzled Demyxes small mind who was only concerned about the next thing he had to do for the organization and if he could survive it.  
But most of all, when Vexen smiled. so rarely did it happen, those sulking eyes would brighten up, that pretty face constantly in a frown would find a new light that was so contagious that Demyx always had to smile along with him.   
When excited the blond got this joyful air to him. He didn't walk, he floated or danced around the room, gracing the ground with delicate foot steps and humming softly to himself, a smile on his face.  
But so Rarely was Vexen happy, so rarely did anyone see the happy smile and that beautiful grace he possessed, the joy he spread was limited because it was hardly even there. And yet Demyx knew he was capable of being happy, knew he was capable of making him happy. those dazzling looks were just the icing on the cake.   
Demyx sighed heavily again, his striped face looking idly over to the sun high in the sky as a large bird flew ahead. Suddenly he found that his throat and lips were patched and gave a heave to gracefully lift his form from the ground, wandering down the pathway to the watering hole, lanky form stretching over the rises and dips in the land.  
getting to the waters edge Demyx bent down and lazily lapped up the clean water, cool and refreshing. Having his fill the leopard turned around to head back to the trees.  
Sensitive ears flickered backwards as he heard something, turning around with a fierce growl, claws and teeth ready Demyx was surprised and the larger animal easily over powered his fragile form built for more speed then power.  
He lay flat on his back, his chest heaving, both paw on either side of the larger animal.  
"Ah ha ha ha ha! got you Demy!" He heard and opened his green eyes to glare viciously at the lion pinning him to the ground.  
"Axle!" He growled, turning over and getting up at the larger cat let him up, falling over with laughter the reddish lion rolled over on his back, laughing so hard it looked hard to breath. "I wish I could hold a camera! You should of seen the look on your face!"

Long legs pulled up as if her were in a skirt, tightly together and one one side. Vexen sat neatly on the stairway to oblivion. His big green eyes full of self doubt and what looked like a silent rage but he wasn't quite sure who to aim the deadly weapon at, Xemnas was right, he was reckless ad childish with pursuing that Theory.

"...Hey..."

To his surprise the voice was soothing and soft, a present enough thing so Vexen guessed it had to be Demyx since the only other person around the castle with a nice voice was Roxas and he certainly wouldn't be speaking with him.  
The blond nobody looked up to the other, Demyxes soft smile on his face was strangely reassuring. The blond waltzed over to where he was sitting in that fluent body of his and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. Vexen simply stared at the water nobody, what purpose did he have here?  
"...Can I sit with you?" he asked and Vexen gave him a puzzled look, why the hell would anyone want to sit with him? Although he could recall that Demyx was a present enough company when he was assisting him in the lab. He was reminded of one of the many times he came down and played background music so soothing to the soul Vexen had actually stopped working, sat down next to Demyx and fell asleep.  
He had been working on a project for weeks without sleep and even though his body was giving him signs he needed to regenerate his brain was full in motion and he just couldn't stop on his own. Demyx seemed to know that and played a soft lullaby to Vexen, letting the blond fall asleep with his head on Demyxes shoulder. It was so present and Vexen had done this so many time he had started to long for the smooth leather shoulder to sleep on and the soothing music to lull him into regeneration. Sometimes, now he found it hard to sleep without it.  
"...Don't you have some one else to bother at the moment?" Vexen asked the other blond with an irritated glare in his direction. As affectionate as he had gotten towards Demyx during the past few weeks, when in a bad mood no one was safe around him.  
The blond sighed, walked past Vexen.  
Number four buried his face in his hands, he didn't want Demyx to leave really, he was sour though and...Demyx come back.  
Arms were suddenly around his thin frail shoulders and a warm body behind him was reassuring and comforting. Vexen didn't take his hands off of his face if only to hide the relief that flooded through him, it was nice to have someone else around, someone who would hold you when you were horribly lost and confused.  
Demyxes soft warm hands ran up the others shoulders and his thumbs rubbed at the tension there in an attempt to banish it from his body.  
"...You feeling better? Last night when I found you...What did you think you were doing Vexen..." The last part was said in a sigh, a slight scold in Demyxes voice as Vexen let out air, relaxing against the warm hands.  
"I-I...Thought if i could just harness the dark matter to heal instead of destroy it might be more powerful, could you imagine a dark power, ten times as powerful as the lights, that heals, we would be invincible..."  
"...You nearly killed yourself." Demyx said in a tone so full of worry, of concern and of anger at Vexen and himself, that Vexen nearly turned around but found that as soon as he went to look at Demyxes face the blond pulled his arms around the other nobody and buried his face in the others shoulders, obviously not wanting Vexen to see the pain he was causing.  
"...I-I found you, you would of been dead if I hadn't came up to see what was going on...Dead." Demyx breathed the word as if it was some horrible fate that he could only whisper not say too loudly. Vexen felt a tremendous amount of cold sickness as guilt flood through his body and he really didn't know what to do.  
He had no idea his life meant anything to the other, even though they had spent so much time together Demyx had never showed any remorse when Vexen had treated him badly so Vexen didn't think he was worth that much to Demyx.  
But the blond trembled behind him, softly shaking with the idea that he might to had to live without Vexen. He was just as frazzled about the whole thing as Vexen was, maybe even more hurt.  
"Demyx..." He whispered in slight shock and softly turned around, Demyx let him this time, his hands falling slack against the other nobodies shoulders and sliding off.  
Vexen turned around, pulling those hands back up into his own and he sighed, squeezing the black gloves.  
Vexen sighed, softly putting Demyxes hands back around his shoulder he pulled the tear stained face Demyx had up out of the shadows with his nimble hands.  
To Demyxes surprise Vexens soft tongue reached out and he licked away the tears he had been crying all day. The higher ranking nobody didn't Finnish with just that, after cleaning Demyxes face of the salty tears Vexen softly planted a trail of light kisses over his tanned flesh and down his elegant neck.  
Demyx was so surprised about all this that it was all he could do to keep from trembling, he was definitely calmer and focused by the time Vexen was done reassuring him. The higher ranking nobody put smaller, fragile looking hands on Demyxes face with a soft smile, that Demyx had to work so hard to get, pained on his thin lips.  
"Thank you so much...You saved me." He whispered and then leaned down and kiss those lips that sang him to sleep one too many nights ago. Vexen enjoyed the soft feeling of warm flesh against his lips once more, the memories of love coming to the foremost in his mind as Demyx finely changed from his state of shock into a animated one.  
The short haired blond sitting up more to kiss the blond back and run a hand through Vexens long blond hair and over his neck. The sweet touches, the taste of sea salt that was Demyxes lips all brought the warm memory of love washing over him, and by the time the kiss was ended Vexen wanted to start a new one.  
How good it felt to be the loved, to feel kindness in not only the voice of another but to see it through his eyes and taste it on his lips. Someone cared, and Vexen was so glad it was someone he cared for as well.  
They stood in the quiet for a few moments, Vexens pail fingertips resting on Demyxes soft face drifted over to the lips he had just kissed, his own in a warm tingly state.  
Demyx smiled, kissing his fingertips with the same warm passion, his arms had found their way around Vexens waist, and they fit so closely together so perfectly and Vexen just felt for the first time since he had lost his heart, that he belonged somewhere.   
The long haired nobody reached up again and without another word he started that kiss he wanted, not to Demyxes complaint either, the aqua eyes blond Nocturne has, closing in the warm effect.   
"How did you know?" Demyx asked after the slow warm kiss was brought to a slow warm end. Vexen ran his hand through the others spiked hair and then down his chest taking in a deep breath, all too much too fast, but he would have it no other way.  
"It's kinda hard not to guess, you crying and all when I nearly offed myself." Vexen said with a cruel smirk that made Demyx blush.  
"I-I'm sorry I just..." Vexen put a finger on the others lips with a sussh to keep him quiet, warm eyes normal cold watching Demyxes sparkle.  
"...Don't be, you cared about me more then I cared about me..." Somehow that was all he wanted to know right now.   
"...I-I know...I know we can't feel but, somehow I just have this ache, like a tooth ache, every time we got close..." Demyx tried to explain himself and Vexen put his finger on the others lips again, sighing.  
"It's ok Demyx..." Some things didn't need to be explained, only now was he figuring this out? Vexen shrugged, smiling as Demyx kissed his neck softly, he ran soft caresses down the nape of the younger nobodies neck.  
Demyx never wanted to be in another moment, would time just slow down a bit so he could have just a few more seconds in the embrace of this cold fleetingly warm moment. He kissed Vexens neck, holding him close and the blond man simply snuggled with him, returning the soft kisses.  
bathing in the light of kingdom hearts Vexen could see Demyxes eyes sparkle even more then before,they had a new light that made the chilly nobody smile and want those beautiful full lips even more then he fist had. The hope Demyx had was incurable ad contagious, and Vexen had caught the bug. The blond shifted in the musicians arms and turned to face him once again, watching Demyx look up to him like he always had, with those beautiful light colored eyes that were their own color not to be given a name. Those eyes changed so much, like the sea, and yet they were always the same depths.  
"Demyx..." He whispered softly, almost a moan out of the other nobodies name, a gasp better off not said and Demyx kissed Vexens lips again, softly, reassuring steady and warm against the chill of Vexens own lips.  
"...I love you Vexen..." The watery nobody whispered softly in Vexen's ear. Talented and quick hands pulled through the blonds hair and over his back, pulling the mad nobody closer. Vexen said nothing, and although that worried Demyx he didn't let it show, only sighing deeply and holding a shivering Vexen close to him. Demyx could tell that it was going to be a long night, but somehow it didn't really matter all that much to him anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Ok, I have aother chapter, but it's only coming out if I decide to make this a real fic insted of a oneshot, Siax/Axle later on, please review.)) 


End file.
